


snow drops

by harezora



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harezora/pseuds/harezora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his birthday, Hinata tries to convey his birthday wishes to Kamukura. </p><p>Takes place after Super Dangan Ronpa 2, so there will be endgame spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	snow drops

The late night til early morning party to celebrate the beginning of a new year and Hinata's birthday had finally ended with almost everyone dozing off in the meeting room of the Future Foundation's headquarters. 

The party did not exactly start with a bang, but eventually twenty people and two AIs were enjoying themselves. Some of them were forced to because Nanami and Alter Ego mischievously threatened to mess with their electronic devices if they did not get into the party spirit. Soon enough, the satisfacation of eating Hanamura's delicious cooking as well as the enthusiasm of the more outgoing people managed to break the ice.

It was the best birthday celebration Hinata had so far. He smiled at the sight of everyone having fun and letting loose, especially after the hard work the initial five survivors had to put in to revive their friends who had died in the New World Program had finally paid off. Within them and the 78th batch's survivors, they knew that most of the effort behind this miracle was by Kamukura. For the last few months, he had tirelessly been writing a program to negate the Enoshima virus. It was difficult even with Kamukura's talents because he was going against a code he had written in the past, but eventually he managed to do it.

Which was why Hinata had been trying to mentally nudge his other self for the past few hours because he felt that Kamukura should be part of the celebration too. After all, Kamukura's efforts made this party possible. But he did not get any response from Kamukura at all which was strange. Usually Kamukura was reachable and occasionally he'd give a snarky remark, but he was completely quiet today.

Nanami asked Hinata to send birthday regards to Kamukura when Hinata did not manage to let him out. She reasoned that if she could share her birthday with Fujisaki who created the Alter Ego program which her code was based on, then Kamukura would share Hinata's birthday. Hinata agreed with her.

After finishing cleaning up with whoever who was still sober and awake, Hinata went back to his room to sleep. As he fell asleep, he soon reached an open wide space which was the mental world he shared with Kamukura since they returned from the New World Program. Through the last few months, the two of them managed to develop some kind of working relationship, or at least that was what Hinata thought.

'Hey.' Hinata called out gently to get Kamukura's attention. He did not want to start this conversation badly and he hoped that Kamukura was not in a bad mood. It would be hard to tell since Kamukura's expressions and thoughts were unfathomable, even if Hinata was his other half.

'You didn't have to disturb my sleep. Didn't I tell you before that things like parties are so-' Kamukura gave what looked like a glare to Hinata with his usual flat expression. Although Hinata had cut his hair in the real world, Kamukura's hair still remained long, perhaps as a reminder.

'-boring? You say that about everything, I know. But isn't it more boring here? That's why I tried to ask if you wanted to come out but you ignored me. Let's see, you missed Hanamura's cooking, Mioda's music...'

'How boring. If you're here to tell me about how the party went or about them, I don't care.'

Hinata sighed to himself although he had expected their conversation to go in this direction. Sometimes he forgot that usual conversation topics did not work with Kamukura. Remembering what Nanami had told him, Hinata switched the topic.

'Anyway, I uh, want to wish you a happy birthday. Nanami also sends her regards and she would like to talk to you soon.' It felt a little weird to Hinata to say that, but he was glad that he managed to say it.

Kamukura's eyebrow twitched a little for answering.

'Birthdays are meaningless to me. It's just a day out of the whole year in which one makes a fuss about the day they are born on. Even if I had a birthday, wouldn't it be the day I was created by that neurologist? Too bad none of us know what day it was and we'll never know. Then my existence had ended yours for a while, so there's no reason for you to celebrate my existence.'

Was Kamukura still bitter about his own existence and perhaps over whatever he had done in the past? Hinata still remembered how Kamukura would not allow him to feel bad over whatever that was done in the past, saying that it was his doing and not Hinata's. Now Hinata wanted to do the same to Kamukura. The scars, both literal and figurative, left from Enoshima and her plans would take time to heal, so Hinata knew that he had to be there for Kamukura. This was especially when Hinata had the others to reach him while Kamukura still distanced himself from them for some reason.

'I don't really get what you're thinking, but like you said, a birthday is just a day in a year. Even if we don't know what day it was, there can be another day. Sine you're part of me, so I declare that my birthday is yours too. In many ways, today's party was only possible due to your hard work, so I want to thank you for that as well.'

'Right... and remember who wrote the program and caused them to end up comatose in the first place? I did. I may have hacked my old codes with the new program, it does not change how it was my fault that it happened.'

Ah, so Kamukura was still taking the blame on himself, Hinata thought. He would have to prove Kamukura wrong then. 'No, it's not. Enoshima brought you and everyone else into despair. Nobody thinks that it's your fault. In fact, everyone wants to meet and thank you for bringing them and their friends back from the New World Program despite whatever you’ve done. It’s in the past already.'

Suddenly, Hinata thought of an idea to get Kamukura to interact with the others. Would it work out? He'd have to suggest it first to know.

'If you don’t believe me, try meeting them tomorrow. Come to think of it, I’m exhausted from the party so you’re going to cover all my duties tomorrow. If you don’t show up, I’m sure you’ll be found by one of them anyway, even if you are Super High School Level Hope. Remember that there are two Super High School Level Good Lucks and you know how Komaeda is like...’

Hearing that from Hinata made Kamukura a little amused. He could just escape from the building easily and hide from those small fry. But since Hinata made that request so earnestly, he decided to follow it. It was also getting quite boring in here anyway.

‘Fine, I’ll do it. But then there has to be a price to pay. How about eating five sakuramochi? Yes, I think that will do.’

Upon hearing this, Hinata frowned, for sakuramochi was his least favourite food. He would have to drink lots of water after that. And what's with such a childish deal? One day he'll get back at Kamukura over this somehow. But at least he would still get what he wanted from Kamukura.

‘At least you're agreeing to it and you better follow it. I’ll be going and good night!’ He held Kamukura’s hands for a while before finding a cosy corner in their mental world to fall asleep in.

‘…Good night.’ Kamukura answered monotonously as he watched Hinata walk away. He may not be looking forward to seeing the others, but he was looking forward to Hinata keeping his end of this deal even if he knew exactly it would turn out.

**Author's Note:**

> The title of snow drops has the significance of the flower being the January birth flower and symbolises hope.
> 
> ...and here's my first ever published fanfiction which is not a translation! I'm new at this fanfiction thing, so I'm very insecure about my writing and kind of nervous to post this but I uh, did. Concrit is welcome~
> 
> Kamukura as Hinata's split personality after the events SDR2 is my favourite headcanon and I hope that it will be this way for DR3. Or otherwise there will be fanfiction like GAME START after GAME CLEAR after GAME OVER (which I'm translating from Chinese) to satisfy me. KamuHina has been my OTP since the end of 2012 when I first finished Chapter 6 of SDR2. These two are also my most favourite SDR2 characters so I wanted to write something for their birthday although I don't think I'm that good at it orz.
> 
> Happy birthday to these two and may there be lots of kusamochi for Hinata. Let's hope that Kamukura stops being spoilery by 2015 and let there be more official material of him too.


End file.
